1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component case, and more particularly, to an electronic component case to which an electronic component is fixed using a bracket.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electronic component case is an apparatus which separates outside space and a component accommodation space to protect an electronic component accommodated therein. An electronic component may be coupled to an inside of an electronic component case using a bracket.
Generally, a bracket in an electronic component case is provided with a configuration that is in contact with an electronic component or accommodates the electronic component, and an engaging configuration for engaging the electronic component with the electronic component case. An engaging boss having an engaging hole may be formed at the electronic component case and an engaging hole corresponding to the engaging boss may be formed as an engaging configuration of the bracket.
A screw, which is a widely used engaging member, couples the electronic component case and the bracket by passing through the engaging hole and rotationally engaging with the engaging boss to couple the bracket to the electronic component case.
Generally, to fix an electronic component to an electronic component case, first, an engaging process is performed at an engaging hole of any one end portion of opposite end portions of a bracket. However, when a screw is engaged with any one end portion of the opposite end portions of the bracket, there is a large risk of the bracket moving during the engaging process. This is because the bracket is easily rotated when the screw is rotated at one end portion of the bracket since the other end portion of the bracket is not in a fixed state.
When the bracket rotatably moves during an assembling process, a problem arises in that the bracket comes into contact with other components adjacent to the bracket. When the bracket comes into contact with the other components, there is a high possibility of damaging the components that are in contact with the bracket. When it is considered that electronic components are densely populated inside an electronic component case, a rotation of the bracket may cause a negative influence on a performance of a product.